


Give me Roses

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Multiple Sex Positions, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Romance, Roses, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gives his love roses...and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This one is special to me...

Tom had texted to say he’d meet me at home. Imagine my surprise when I walked out to my car to find him parked alongside it. He looked so perfect in his black leather jacket and hoodie against the chill spring air, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He smiled that bright, dashing smile at me and pushed off the Jaguar the company had given him to drive while he was stateside.  
“You said you’d meet me at home.”  
“I couldn’t wait to see you.”  
As predictable as Midwestern weather is, the clouds we couldn’t see for the darkened sky began to rain on us. Not a hard rain, but a chilly drizzle. We stood looking at each other, smiling. “Mother nature watches too many romantic comedies.”  
“Yes, this is quite cliché.” He leaned in and murmured against my lips before touching my chin and holding me still so he could kiss me. Our eyes slipped closed. We forgot the rain, the dark, the parking lot, everything but each other. My eyes opened to find him looking at me as he pulled away. “I’ve missed you. So much.”  
“I’ve missed you, more than I care to admit.”  
His smile became a grin. “I’m not quite sure how to respond to that.” A clap of thunder startled us. “I think we should head home, bunny, before the weather gets too much worse.”  
“I think you’re right.” That’s when I noticed the hood of his Jaguar covered in pink-edged white roses. “Thomas!”  
He looked back over his shoulder. “Oh those.” He laughed. “I may have went a bit overboard.”  
“May?”  
“You don’t like them?”  
“No, I like them.” I slipped from his arms but grabbed his hand as I walked to the car. “Geez, wolfie, how may are there?”  
He shrugged. “I don’t know. Ten, maybe 12, dozen.”  
“Thomas!” Again he shrugged. “I don’t have enough vases for these.”  
He pulled me around and against him. “Well…how about I cover the bed in them, fuck you senseless and then whatever survives, we’ll put in a vase?” I shivered which made him chuckle darkly. “I take you like the sound of that.”  
“Oh yes…”  
He walked me back a step and my ass came up against the hood. “Too bad there are still people here, we could get started.”  
“The kids aren’t home.”  
He pressed me harder into the car. “Even better, once we get started, we won’t have to stop.”  
I could fell his cock getting hard the more he pressed me. I gasped as his lips found my pulse. Then he closed his teeth over it and my grunt of satisfaction was far from feminine. I closed my eyes and tilted my neck to offer him more. Licking my lips, I tried to be the voice of reason. “Tom, we need to stop.”  
“Why?” His voice rumbled through me, stabbing my cunt with desire and pulling my nipples tight.  
“If someone recognizes you…”  
He stilled, breathing heavily. “Would you have a problem being photographed with me like this?”  
“You know I wouldn’t. I’m proud of you and us. I love you. And nothing the media or the rabble can say will change that.”  
“Then so what if someone recognizes me.” He straightened up. “I deserve to live my life like anyone else. I shouldn’t have to hide who I love and that I love them.”  
“Yes, you do and no, you shouldn’t. I told you I was ok with going public and all the drama and shit that comes with it.”  
“I know.” He cupped my jaw. “Forgive me if I still worry.”  
“I know. And I know you want to protect me from the worst of it. But wolfie, they’re going to come after me whether you hide me or not. We know this.”  
“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
“Let’s go home. We have roses to fuck on.” He laughed and kissed me, a quick open-mouth but no tongue that left me breathless and wanting more. He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. “Wait, I have to be back early in the morning.”  
“You can drive the Jaguar.”  
I blinked as he shut the door then walked around, scooping up the roses in his arms then laying them in the backseat. I turned to him as he got in and belted his safety belt. “Since when? Last time, I couldn’t.”  
“You’re on the list. You’re on the insurance. You can drive the car.” I blinked again and faced the front. “You’re ok with that, right?”  
I recovered and tucked my hair behind my ears. “Oh yea, I’m really ok with that.”  
“You’re going to open her up the first chance you get, aren’t you?” I laughed and he caught the innuendo in what he said and laughed. “You know what I mean.”  
“Oh I so do.”  
He turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes. My body clenched. He got me revving with a single look all the goddamn time. It was really frustrating being frustrated all the time. “Take me with you when you do. Because the first chance we get after, I want to fuck you across the hood.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “Someone is a little anxious.”  
“Anxious hell, bunny. I’m down right horny. It’s your entire fault. Those pictures you sent me and that voice mail…and watching you on Skype.” He kissed me by surprise, pulling my upper body across the center console with a hand at the back of my neck. When he broke, he turned without a word and drove home, his hand resting high on my thigh. I wished I’d worn a skirt, but I’d be out of the jeans as soon as we hit the door.

Tom put the Jaguar in park in the driveway. His hands held the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip. The rain came down harder. During the drive, the slight shower had turned into a full blown storm. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye with a smirk. I bit my lip. Then the race was on. Seat belts off, we leapt from the car.  
Tom had the disadvantage of getting the roses from the backseat. Yet, because of those impossibly long legs of his, he was at my back as I turned the knob and opened the door. He shut it with a kick of his foot. I didn’t look back to see if he locked it as I ran up the stairs, shedding my wet jacket and shirt on the stairwell. I heard him cuss as he wriggled out of his jacket, trying not to drop the roses.  
He heard me giggle. “I heard that, bunny.”  
I kicked off my shoes to the side of the door and began to peel the wet clothes off me. I glanced up as he tossed the massive bouquet onto the bed. His arm wrapped around my belly and pulled me against him. I shouted at the cold touch of his wet tee shirt against my bare back. “Fuck me, that’s cold!”  
He chuckled. “Paybacks for laughing at me.” His hand dipped into the wet panties that clung to me, the waning chill of his hand meeting the heat of me. “And I plan to.” His lips found my pulse from behind then moved up behind my ear. “God, I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too, baby.” I leaned my head back on his shoulder. “I hate it when I can’t visit you at least once on set.”  
“I know, but we knew this would happen.” He shifted his hand then drew the panties down my legs. I stepped out of them then turned around helped him undress. Our lips met as our hands worked. He stepped out of his shoes then off came the jeans and boxers. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. “It just makes the ‘so happy to see you’ sex more intense.”  
I laughed, looking from his mouth to his eyes. “As if we had any problem with intensity.”  
“This is true.” He walked me back to the bed. I started to sit down but he stopped me. “Ah, ah, ah, the roses first.” I bit my lip as I watched him bend over the bed and smooth out the roses, his hard cock jutting out like an arrow. “I guess I should have made sure they removed the thorns before we did this.”  
I pushed off the bed with my knees and walked around to his side. “We’ll survive if they didn’t. We both like a bit of pain.” I dug my nails into his ribs as he straightened up. He grunted then pushed me onto the bed. I bounced, laughing. He didn’t bother to climb onto the bed. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the edge.  
I let my legs fall open but he pushed them wider. His fingers probed my folds, rubbing my slick arousal around my clit. I watched him stroke his cock that hand, licking my lips. He moaned. “I love it when you look at me like that.” I looked up at him and smiled. He put one hand on either side of me and pushed the head of his cock just barely inside of me.  
I parted my lips. “Please.”  
He looked down to where our bodies met then up at my face. I licked me lips. “Please what, bunny?”  
“Please don’t stop. I need more.” He grinned, watching my mouth open more and my face flush as he pushed deeper but not all the way.  
“Like that?”  
“Yes, wolfie. More. I need it. I need all of it.”  
“All of what?”  
I looked at him incredulously, but the grin of his face told me he liked this game. I shifted on the bed and opened my legs wider. “Give me all of your cock. I need it.”  
“Oh you do?”  
“Yes, all of it. So deep I can’t breathe.” His grin fell. He knew I could take him bottoming out. He knew I liked that bump against my cervix that edged pleasure with pain. But that was usually after a time or two, and now I tempted him by purposefully asking for it.  
With growl, he gave me what I wanted. My brow knit at that slice of pain, but it was forgotten as he began to move. My mouth fell open, moaning louder and longer with each snap of his hips that filled me. He leaned over me so he could kiss me. His mouth hovered about mine, our breath mingling until I came, shouting and grabbing the bed beneath me and roses.  
The scent of their crushed and torn petals perfumed the air. He pulled out and urged me to roll over onto my belly. I did and he pushed me up onto my knees. I lowered my head and lifted my ass and he filled me again. Each thrust deeper and harder than the last, his moans growing louder. Mine joined his. I reached under and between my legs to rub my clit.  
My second orgasm hit with little prompting, my body clenching around his cock. “Oh fuck!” That was all he said and his hand fisted on my hip. He rode slower as his release eased off. The chill air of the room hit my ass and dripping cunt as he dropped to the bed beside him, breathing heavily. The sound of our breath and the smell of roses bombarded my senses. I didn’t move, closing my eyes and enjoying the moment.  
“Bunny? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
“No, baby.” I rolled over and curled against him. “That was perfect.” I kissed his chest.  
He swallowed and drew in a deep breath, wrapping his arm around me. We lay like that for a while before either of us moved. I sat up and jerked, getting a thorn in the ass cheek. I shifted and pulled the culprit out from under me and let it fall into my lap.  
“Lay back, love.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “You’re awfully dommy tonight.”  
He shrugged. “Oh you love it.”  
“I do.”  
“So do as I say.” I lay back against the pillows as he sat up. He drew the soft petals along my toes and up my shin. I watched him. The tender kiss of the rose skimmed along the sole of my foot then up my calf. I shifted as he hit the back of my knee. His neutral face smirked as he got the reaction he wanted. He repeated the process for my right leg, continuing up the thigh. He trailed the blossom across my lower belly then back down my left thigh.  
Neither of us said a word as he drew the petals up my slit. My lips parted, my tongue pressed to my teeth and I opened my legs wider. There was no way to describe that touch. It felt almost like when he teased the velvety soft head of his cock along me but there was no heat, no hardness. It was cool and soft and he did it again, watching my face the second time. The third time he caressed the blossom on my opening, he watched it.  
Tom’s tongue rolled over his lips. When he looked at me, I could see he had the same thought I did. He skimmed his fingers along the stem, checking for thorns and finding none. The stem felt much different from the petals, hard and prickly. My body quivered. I gasped as he slid the stem in as far as it would go, which was all the way to the bud.  
I flushed and licked my lips. Tom picked up a new rose and started again, caressing up my belly. He teased the petals over my breasts, paying special attention to my peebled nipples. His lips and tongue and teeth joined in the fun this time. When he reached my lips, his tongue plundered my mouth behind the barest brush of the petals. His cock, hard again, pressed against my hip.  
My stomach flipped deliciously at the thought of him fucking me in the ass with the rose still in my cunt. He pressed his forehead to mine. “I love that you let me do things to you.”  
“I love that you do them to me.”  
“Roll over.”  
“Yes, baby.” My body clenched, thinking I was getting what I’d just thought of. Oh no, I wasn’t it. But it was just as good. His lips and the rose petals caressed every inch of my back. His long fingers spread my cheeks apart. The petals felt absolutely soft and sinful. My hips rocked of their own accord. I squeaked at the touch of his warm tongue against my anus. It was a rare treat and I enjoyed the lavish touch, pressing my thighs together.  
Tom laughed and gave my ass cheek a playful bite. “Stop wriggling.”  
“I can’t help it.” I bit my lip then lifted up to look back and down at him.  
“I’m sure you can’t.” He skimmed his fingers down the stem of the rose then looked up at me for permission. When I didn’t say no, he licked it his fingers then coated the stem in his saliva. I watched him over my shoulder. He pressed the stem against my muscle then looked to me one more time.  
“Yes…” My breath hitched. He caught it. Again, it’s hard for me to describe the feeling. It tickled going in but that was it. I rolled over onto my back and he covered me. I had a breathless moment when he straddled my chest. I didn’t have to be told but he said it anyway.  
“Open.” I did and was rewarded with his cock. We moaned together. He grabbed onto the headboard and dropped his head forward. My arms were pinned by his thighs so I couldn’t touch him, grab him, or stroke him. He watched his cock disappear and reappear from my lips with each thrust. Then his eyes closed and I watched him, sucking and licking his thick shaft. His jaw dropped a little bit with each stroke, each suck, and each lick. His mouth open and eyes closed in pure bliss at the feel of my mouth with the rolling motion of his hips. His jaw set forward and I groaned. My entire body clenched at how devastatingly gorgeous and sexy the man I loved was.  
Tom’s eyes flashed open. He pushed off the bed then scooted back. I didn’t have a chance to speak. I started to. I started to ask what was wrong. But he plucked out the rose then he grabbed my thigh and opened me wide. I shouted when he slammed his cock into me, but it was just the once before his mouth was on mine.  
Each slow thrust was hard and deep and by the time we came, we were both panting and shaking. He shifted his hips to pull out. I shuddered at the mental image and the faint flutter from between my legs as our mingled fluids dripped down onto the rose still tucked into my anus.  
He rested his body on mine and looked into my eyes. “I love you.”  
“I love you.” He kissed me, a firm press of lips that stayed. Our mouths opened and our tongue entwined.  
We were breathless again when we parted. “I’ve said those words before. On film, in recordings, to other women, but this is the first time I feel it so deep that I can’t imagine my life without you.”  
“Oh wolfie.” I blinked tears, taken by surprise at this sudden outpouring. “I can’t imagine my life without either. I’ve been there. I don’t want to go back.”  
“You don’t have to. Never again.” He kissed me again and again and again, taking my breath away each time. His cock stirred against my swollen cunt.  
“Ready again?”  
He hummed against my lips. “I told you I was horny. You get me so wound up.”  
“I’m glad to see I have the same effect on you.”  
“On your belly again, bunny.” I didn’t ask any questions. I rolled over, my face resting in the earthy roses. He reached for the top drawer of the nightstand and I bit the meat of my thumb. He chuckled. “Someone’s excited.”  
“Someone is.”  
He laughed again. The bed shifted as he moved. I opened my legs like a frog and he knelt between them. His slick fingers caressed my entrance then teased down to my clit. “I don’t want you to play with your clit until I’m close.”  
“Ok.”  
“I mean it. You clamp down and I forget my fucking name.” I giggled and he slapped my ass. “I mean it.”  
“Yes, Tom.”  
He took his hand away but when he brought it back, his fingers were covered in lube. I clenched and wiggled on the bed as he smeared the lube up my crack and into my anus. I breathed out slowly at the push of his finger on the muscle ring. He slid the rose out slowly and I sighed.  
I heard him swallow. He was always afraid he’d hurt me this way. But we both loved it. His finger worked the lube in and out then a second finger joined. His chest lined my back and his breath fell against my ear. “Ready, bunny?”  
“Yes, wolfie.” He lined himself up. “No, wait!”  
He stiffened. “What is it, baby? What’s wrong?”  
I shook my head. “Nothing’s wrong. Can you…”  
He kissed my shoulder then brushed my hair back to kiss behind my ear. “What is it, bunny? Ask me?”  
I turned so I could see him more than just in my peripheral vision. “Can you put a rose back in my pussy?”  
He chuckled breathlessly. “Yes, bunny.” I shivered as he slid the stem of a rose into my swollen cunt. “Now, are you ready, baby?”  
“Yes, my love.”  
He lined himself up again. With a little steady pressure, the mushroom head of his cock popped through my tight muscle ring and stretched it around his shaft. I clenched my fists into the roses and the sheets. His arms wrapped around my chest under my arms. His growls answered my grunts when I pushed back against his thrusts, taking him deeper. His open mouth pressed to my back between my shoulder blades. He’d lick then scrape his teeth.  
Pleasure danced up and down my spine from his mouth to his cock in my ass. I panted, coming undone with each deep thrust. “Please…” I needed to cum, wound as tight as I was. My body shook.  
“Not yet, bunny, I’m almost there.” I closed my eyes and tried to imagine his back and ass flexing as he fucked me, but that only made it worse.  
“Please, baby…” I needed to cum so badly. I began to beg. “Please, wolfie. Please, Tom.” My breathless voice became a whine. “Please, baby, please.”  
I reached back and dug my nails into his hip. He grunted and bit my shoulder. “Ok, baby, ok.” I lifted my ass so I could get to my clit and his groan shot straight through me. “Go, bunny.” Quick, firm rubbing on my painfully hard clit brought me off like a shot and I cried out. “Oh fuck!” Tom pulled my hair hard then shuddered.  
We both fell still, our bodies pulsing together. He fell to the bed. I shifted to lay my head on his chest. I plucked the rose out and cuddled against him. His arm wrapped around my back and his fingers began to glide along my arm. We dozed off cuddled together. I love when he gives me roses.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a photography set by Inshu. You can find him on Tumblr. The content is mature.


End file.
